Pfs230 have been shown to be able to induce transmission blocking immunity, and have thus been considered as TBV candidates. The challenge facing Pfs230 development was to produce the recombinant proteins with the correct conformation. The following strategies are being pursued to express the two proteins: 1. Expressing Pfs230 in plants as a fusion protein. The project utilizes the technology platform developed by the Center for Molecular and Biotechnology (CMB), Fraunhofer USA. Inc. The Pfs230 gene will be inserted into a plant viral vector, which will then be delivered into plant cells for amplification and protein production. The system has been used to produce 30 antigens from various pathogens, including plague, anthrax, influenza, and Trypanosoma brucei. 2. Expressing Pfs230 domains in the Pichia system 3. Expressing Pfs230 a wheat germ cell free expression system in collaboration with Ehime University, Japan. To date strategy #3 was successful and antisera were produced. Some of these antisera were effective in blocking parasite development in mosquitoes. However, it cannot be used in vaccine manufacture.